


The Cask of Amontillado Retold

by RosieBrie



Category: The Cask of Amontillado - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Quotev.com, Deception, Format of the Raven, Murder, Poetry, Retelling, Treachery, oh boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBrie/pseuds/RosieBrie
Summary: "Venture hither through the vaults, in full resolve to pay your faults. Hope and pray you choke upon the nitre just before. Intoxication, tainting vice- accounted for to count your price, And here I was pedantic, we needn't any gore. Bind you to your sins, set in stone unopened doors. Tonight I'll work and nothing more.""The Cask of Amontillado" by Edgar Allan Poe, retold in the style of his great poem "The Raven."





	The Cask of Amontillado Retold

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date: May 15th 2016 on FanFiction.net  
> This was an English assignment last year.  
> As you can tell, I had fun with it.

Once upon a midnight dreary, whilst my spite was churning clearly,  
my decision of retribution could not be ignored.  
The growing, well known loathing struck my core, purely exposing  
the critical intent for just what was to lie in store.  
To give such horrid insults has led me to abhor.  
Tonight we’ll meet and nothing more.

This festive season gives a reason for my utmost immoral treason,  
so while you sing and laugh and tease another drink I’ll pour.  
Ignorant, the revelers be, as boasters fill the air I breathe;  
I part the crowd, anxiety building ‘til I’m sore,  
for the tedious task ahead, to erase the heinous boar.  
Tonight you drink and nothing more.

I find along these blissful streets, dear Fortunato’s dancing fleet.  
“Deracination! Aspiration!” Reminding, ending wars.  
It was ephemeral of course, quite subtle to suggest- no force.  
First tier complete by way of treating wine you can’t ignore.  
Inspect the wine with me- I know you won’t ignore.  
Tonight we’ll go and nothing more.

“These chambers here are damp and dank; I really can’t do much to thank.”  
Never to suspect ill will to walk among these floors.  
“Luchesi can take the job indeed! Your health is precious, let me heed!  
That cough of yours disrupts our deed, indeed I must implore.”  
Luchesi is not needed. Assure me that you’re sure.  
Tonight the cough is nothing more.

Venture hither through the vaults, in full resolve to pay your faults.  
Hope and pray you choke upon the nitre just before.  
Intoxication, tainting vice- accounted for to count your price,  
and here I was pedantic, we needn’t any gore.  
Bind you to your sins, set in stone unopened doors.  
Tonight I’ll work and nothing more.

Bewilderment you can’t express, the spawned regret upon your chest,  
never reaching as your shrieking fades into the noir.  
How lucid fate can be as howls collide, slaying ennui.  
The thrill at surface caresses me as it begins to bore.  
Serene delight to witness spite has spread about its spores.  
Tonight you’re nothing anymore.

Save pathetic sentiments and share them with the walled cement,  
you’ll have eternity to vent tonight’s untimely yore.  
Grotesquely, you plead, “a joke indeed?!”  
But in answering uncertainty, “indeed, I’m not so sure.”  
You took me at face value and accepted foolish lore.  
Tonight I leave you; nothing more.

On the night, my task complete, I bid farewell, took my retreat,  
and wonder quite peculiarly when you shall meet the shore.  
Nightmares plague your endless sleep as pustules upon the street  
know nothing of the tomb beneath their feet, beneath the floor.  
Nothing of euphoria within my very core.  
Tonight you vex me nevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Cask of Amontillado" will forever be one of my favorite Poe stories.  
> It was a pleasure writing this.  
> -With love, from RosieBrie ;)


End file.
